


Между небом и землей

by ne_budet, WTF_Clone_Wars_2019



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet/pseuds/ne_budet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019/pseuds/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019
Summary: Гей-свадьба по древним мандалорским обычаям.





	Между небом и землей

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, штампы  
> Автор-читер, поэтому АУ: Кеноби разрезал Мола ниже. Традиции, обряды и поверья, упоминаемые в тексте, почти не имеют отношения к канону.

— Единственный!

Костер пускал яркие языки пламени вверх к стремительно темнеющему небу Занбара. Большой, ослепительный, он символизировал горячие чувства будущих супругов. Не напрасны были хлопоты — здесь, на болотах, кроме мха ничего не росло, так что пришлось помотаться по всей системе, собирая дрова. Бревно, на котором сидели Визсла и Бо-Катан тоже было привезено издалека. А вот что обозначало оно, мнения расходились: то ли надежность и крепость брачных клятв, произнесенных рядом с ним, то ли завуалированный наказ не быть лентяем в постели. Или же его ставили просто чтобы было куда положить шлем перед обрядом.

— Потрясающий!

Голос Мола приблизился еще немного.

— Ну надо же, уже 63. Думала, сломается на 15–16 шаге, а он только замедлился немного — удивленно сказала Бо-Катан.

— Ты с самого начала недооценивала его. И наши чувства.

— Величественный!

Приятно было слышать подобное в свой адрес, хотя это всего лишь дань традиции. По обычаю, жених на всем протяжении пути к брачному костру должен был выкрикивать на каждый свой шаг по комплименту невесте… или другому жениху — древние мандалорцы, к счастью, не были ханжами. Шатер, отведенный Молу, находился на другом конце лагеря, и Визсла уже довольно долго наслаждался его голосом.

— Желанный!

— 65, — вновь посчитала Бо-Катан, — И все-таки я не понимаю…

Вздохнув, Визсла снял шлем, рассеянно протер его плащом. Он знал, что этого разговора было не избежать и удивлялся только, почему именно сейчас, когда все зашло так далеко.

— Да, это выглядит странно. Он чужак, да еще и не нашей расы. Но пойми, я уже и не надеялся найти кого-то, кем можно было бы восхищаться без оглядки. Сильного, смертельно опасного для всех, кроме союзников…

— Но…

— Прекрасноглазый!

— Как он завораживающе движется, какой у него чувственный голос! 

— Подожди!

— Молчи, знаю, ты скажешь, что этого мало. Но есть же еще и татуировки…

— Мудрый!

— А его активная жизненная позиция…

— Я прекрасно понимаю, почему ты женишься на нем! — перебила Бо-Катан. — Я не пойму, что он нашел в тебе!

Вот это прозвучало неожиданно и очень обидно. А если учесть, что раньше Визсла планировал после победы жениться на самой Бо-Катан, обидно было вдвойне. 

— Я успешный лидер, и у меня красивые глаза — ты же слышала!

— Опытный! — раздалось уже совсем близко. Кажется, осталось всего ничего до центральной площадки.

— А еще ты намного старше его, и у тебя нет чувства юмора.

— Всего-то лет на девять с половиной. 

Визсла произнес это с уверенностью, которой на самом деле не чувствовал. Они с Молом никогда не обсуждали то, что между ними происходит — это казалось лишним. А спросить первым: «Ты меня любишь?» значило проявить слабость.

— Не сердись, — Бо-Катан мягко взяла его за руку. — Правда, придется теперь следить в оба, чтобы он не захватил власть.

— Справедливый!

— Если что-то пойдет не так, я его пристрелю, — немного нервно улыбнулся ей Визсла. Бо-Катан послала ему в ответ хищную улыбку.

— Я буду рядом. В любом случае Мол лучше, чем одинокая старость.

Визсла возвел глаза к темнеющему небу и отстегнул плащ. На самом деле ему нечего было ответить на вопрос о том, как это произошло. События развивались слишком стремительно.

 

— Я чувствую то же, что и ты, — прямо сказал ему Мол во время очередных посиделок за чаем, затянувшихся за полночь. — Жаль, ты не можешь быть моим учеником. 

— Я мог бы стать кем-нибудь другим.

Это прозвучало достаточно расплывчато и вместе с тем настолько двусмысленно, насколько было необходимо. Мол поставил кружку на стол и подсел ближе, уверенно положив руку на бронированное плечо Визслы.

— Кажется, в таких случаях у вас, людей, предлагают жениться?

От нахлынувших чувств перехватило дыхание. Однако героическим усилием воли Визсле удалось сдержаться и не накинуться на Мола с поцелуями. 

— Мандалорцы не женятся, а вызывают на брак, — поправил он его почти как ни в чем не бывало. — Сейчас я всё расскажу.

Беседа о древних обычаях заняла полночи, и еще на неделю затянулась подготовка. Захват Мандалора пришлось ненадолго отложить, потому что, как сказал Мол, «будет здорово заняться страстным соитием на мандалорском троне». 

 

Дозорные, которые до этого притворялись, что занимаются какими-то своими очень важными делами, начали понемногу собираться вокруг свадебного костра.

— Сильный!

Визсла вскочил с бревна — это было совсем близко. Толпа расступилась, и он увидел Мола. Его фигура в блестящей голубоватой броне выглядела обманчиво хрупкой рядом с гигантом Саважем. 

У Визслы дрогнуло сердце от счастья — все-таки Мол сумел превозмочь себя. А ведь всю неделю отбивался (и даже кулаками) от исполнения обычая. Тот, кто желает вступить в брак с мандалорцем, обязан носить традиционные доспехи. Устав спорить и тратить бакту на синяки, Визсла сказал просто: «Тебе придется одеть их всего раз. Дальше я сам буду надевать их на тебя каждое утро и снимать каждый вечер». Очевидно, эта идея пришлась Молу по душе.

Ему действительно очень шла серебристо-голубая броня Дозора смерти — черные завитки татуировок на лице выглядели еще насыщеннее, а красный цвет кожи полыхал алым пламенем. Окинув Визслу взглядом с ног до головы так, словно они были уже наедине, Мол отчетливо произнес:

— Охуенный.

Визсла не удержался и вздрогнул, таким откровенным предвкушением был пропитан голос Мола. Тот никогда раньше не употреблял подобных слов при нем. Даже в последние несколько дней, когда он между делом зажимал Визслу по углам, шепча на ухо жаркие подробности того, чем именно они будут заниматься в первую брачную ночь (а фантазия у него, как и у любого засидевшегося в девственниках до тридцати с лишним лет существа, была очень богатой). Даже тогда он употреблял цветистые иносказания вроде «а потом я буду пронзать тебя своим огненным мечом до утра». Чего еще он не знает о Моле? Сердце застучало чаще.

В полной мере насладившись произведенным эффектом, Мол в ритуальном жесте выбросил вперед правый кулак по направлению к нему и воскликнул:

— Пре Визсла из клана Визсла, я вызываю тебя… — сморгнул и умолк. 

Неужели забыл слова? 

Эти полсекунды были, возможно, самыми длинными в жизни Визслы. Он успел вспомнить все: то, как он нашел Мола, первое прикосновение к его ледяному подбородку, долгие беседы, совместные чаепития, предложение провести вместе остаток жизни… Объятия, сначала неловкие и осторожные, первые поцелуи… 

— …На брак!

— Я согласен! — возможно, излишне торопливо ответил Визсла.

Из-за его левого плеча выступила Бо-Катан.

— Что дашь за его свободу?

Этот вопрос они не обсуждали. Вернее, Мол на все расспросы загадочно улыбался и настаивал на сюрпризе. Новых союзников? Сердце Кеноби? Свою невинность? 

Мол величественно провозгласил:

— Я отдаю вам Мандалор, все звездные системы его сектора.

Толпа восторженно ахнула, а Визсла почувствовал, как его буквально распирает от гордости. Никогда и ни за кого еще не давали столь высокий выкуп.

— Я свидетельствую в этом, — громыхнул Саваж и, словно в подтверждение слов, на миг активировал свой меч.

Теперь, по традиции, любой воин, который тоже хотел вступить в брак с кем-то из желающей сочетаться пары, мог вызвать соперника на поединок. Однако сейчас все молчали. Они видели Мола в бою, никто не желал умереть от его светового меча — или же от Черного меча Визслы. Значит, можно было приступать к следующей части обряда.

Они пошли навстречу друг другу — медленно и торжественно, оставив костер по правую руку, — и встретились на середине площадки. Остановились близко, все еще не касаясь друг друга.

— Я буду древком твоего копья, — произнес Мол. Он смотрел только на Визслу, а глаза его пылали желтым, словно два солнца.

— Я буду рукоятью твоего меча, — отозвался Визсла. Древние слова, возможно, старше самого Занбара, прозвучали удивительно уместно здесь и сейчас, под темнеющим небом.

— Тетивой твоего лука.

— Оперением твоей стрелы.

Они взяли друг друга за руки и последние фразы клятвы произнесли в унисон:

— Мы едины — когда мы вместе.

Визсле казалось, будто он даже через двойной слой стали перчаток чувствует, как быстро бьется пульс Мола. 

— Мы едины — когда мы порознь.

Если бы сейчас кто-то встал между ними, Визсла убил бы его на месте, кто бы это ни был.

— Мы разделим друг с другом все.

Власть, похоть, врагов, ненависть, радость, гордость, победы, гнев, страсть, месть, любовь.

— Да будет так! — воскликнули Бо-Катан и Саваж.

— Да будет так! — казалось, сама ночь вздрогнула от крика остальных дозорных. Эхо разнеслось по округе, рассыпалось, отозвалось в самом сердце.

«Мой, теперь точно весь мой», — стучало в висках. Визсла видел отражение своих мыслей в жадном взгляде Мола.

— Ранец… — тихо прошипела Бо-Катан, разрушив волшебство момента. 

Он опомнился, стукнул по руке, активируя свой реактивный ранец — но Мол с поистине ситхской быстротой успел проделать то же самое. По поверью тот, кто взлетал первым, в дальнейшем верховодил бы в семье — однако они поднялись в воздух идеально одновременно. Толпа вновь радостно закричала, засвистела, захлопала. Визсла уже не обращал внимания. Он перехватил не очень уверенно державшегося Мола и наконец-то смог его поцеловать, глубоко, страстно. Так они и зависли в воздухе, пахнущем дымом свадебного костра.

— Я научу тебя мандо’а, — сказал Визсла Молу между небом и землей спустя очень, очень долгое время.

Тот вновь потянулся навстречу и, длинно лизнув ему ухо, прошептал:

— Я заставлю тебя выкрикивать слова твоего языка, когда буду овладевать тобой снова и снова, — прикусил мочку почти до боли, выпустил и продолжил уже серьезнее, поджигая дыханием кожу на шее, — твоя ненависть, твой гнев они такие сильные и яркие… пусть они всю жизнь горят рядом со мной…

Висзла опустил руки на его задницу, упругую, желанную, крепко сжал в ладонях, с удовольствием слушая, как слова Мола переходят в тихий стон. 

— И ты будешь подчиняться мне, как твоему Мандалору?

Мол в ответ замер, и у Визслы что-то оборвалось внутри. Однако через мгновение он почувствовал, как о его стояк потерся чужой, столь же вдохновляюще возбужденный.

— Всегда хотел попробовать ролевые игры, — произнес Мол тягуче, — давай сделаем это прямо сейчас.

Рука Визслы, автоматически сжавшая рукоять бластера, расслабилась.

— Тогда полетели.

— А что свадьба?

— Это праздник для нас двоих, — Визсла легонько куснул его за татуированную губу, — дальше мы вольны делать все, что нам угодно.

Им пришлось разнять объятия — ненадолго, только чтобы долететь до шатра. Походная кровать, конечно, не была мандалорским троном, но гораздо лучше подходила для первой брачной ночи.


End file.
